wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
David Henrie
David Clayton Henrie (born July 11, 1989) is an American actor, rally driver, musician, television writer, and film producer. He is best known for playing Larry on That's So Raven and Justin Russo on Wizards of Waverly Place. Early life Henrie was born in Mission Viejo, California to Linda and Jim Henrie, Black, Rosemary (May 7, 2009). He made an appearance in "Disney Channel's rising stars whip up a feast for Mother's Day" Daily News (New York) and grew up in Phoenix, Arizona.[2 He is the brother of actor Lorenzo Henrie. He went to school at Cheyenne Traditional School. Henrie was raised as a Roman Catholic[3 and, according to his website, comes from a "large, loud, Italian family".[4 Career At age 10, Henrie signed with a SAG agency in Phoenix and began going out on auditions. At age 9, during a regional commercial shoot in Scottsdale, a director recommended that Henrie move to LA. That summer, at the age of 10, he and his family relocated to Hollywood. Henrie booked his first two national commercial auditions, playing principal roles in spots for Burger King and Quaker Oats. Henrie booked his first co-starring role on the TV show Providence, and went on to land a guest star role on the premiere episode of Without a Trace. He's also been seen on other TV shows such as How I Met Your Mother, where he plays Ted Mosby's future son Luke, also NCIS, Cold Case, House, and Judging Amy. By age 13, Henrie got his first big break, landing a regular role as Petey Pitt on the Fox sitcom The Pitts. Henrie next landed a leading role in the Hallmark movie, Monster Maker, with Linda Blair and George Kennedy, and was asked to come back for another Hallmark movie, to play a role in Dead Hollywood Moms Society. At the age of 18, Henrie got the role of Justin Russo in the Disney Channel Original Series, Wizards of Waverly Place. The show premiered on October 12, 2007. Due to his involvement with Disney Channel, Henrie competed in the 2008Disney Channel Games. He was the team captain of the Green Team, also known as the Cyclones. He has a role in the Disney Channel Original Movie Dadnapped. Before his present role on Wizards of Waverly Place, he had a recurring role on That's So Raven as Cory's friend Larry. Henrie also has a recurring role on How I Met Your Mother and made a guest appearance as himself in 2 episodes of Jonas L.A. According to Reuters, Henrie was officially named the Grand Marshal for the 2009 Toyota Pro/Celebrity Race.[5] Personal life Since April 2017, David has been married to ex-Miss Delaware Maria Cahill. The entire main cast attended the wedding. David used to date Lucy Hale and was romantically linked to Elle McLemore [6] from 2010 to an unknown date.[citation needed]. He is best friends with Brandon Mychal Smith and Gregg Sulkin. He is also good friends with his cast members from Wizards of the Waverly Place and the Jonas Brothers. Filmography *2002: Providence as Mark Triedman (Guest-starred) *2002: Without a Trace as Gabe Freedman (Guest-starred) *2003: Judging Amy as Jeremy (Guest-starred) *2003: The Pitts as Petey Pitt (Series regular) *2003: The Mullets as N/A (1 episode) *2003: Monster Makers as Danny Burke *2003: Arizona Summer as Bad *2003–2007: That's So Raven as Larry (Recurring role) *2004: The D.A. as Alex Henry (Guest-starred) *2004: Jack & Bobby as Sniffly (Guest-starred) *2004: NCIS as Willy Shields (Guest-starred) *2004: The Hollywood Mom's Mystery as Oliver Palumbo (Minor character) *2004–2005: Method And Red as Skyler (Series regular) *2005: House as Tommy (Guest-starred) *2005–2014: How I Met Your Mother as Ted Mosby's Future Son Luke (Recurring role, 64 episodes) *2006: Cold Case as Dale Wilson (Guest-starred) *2007–2012: Wizards of Waverly Place as Justin Russo (Main role and One-time screenwriter) *2007: Disney Channel Games as Himself (Green Team Captain) *2007: Studio DC: Almost Live as Himself (Second show with Selena Gomez and The Muppets) *2007: Grey's Anatomy (1 episode) *2008: Disney Channel Games as Himself (Cyclones Team Captain) *2009: Dadnapped as Wheeze *2009: Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie as Justin Russo *2009: The Suite Life on Deck as Justin Russo (1 episode) *2009: The Alyson Stoner Project *2009: Disney Channel's 3 Minute Game Show as Himself *2010: Easy to Assemble as Ethan (1 episode) *2010: JONAS L.A. as Himself (2 episodes) *2010: Bad Girls Club Miami Season 5 ''(1 episode) *2011: ''The Weapon (Upcoming Film) Trivia *Henrie is left-handed, which is depicted by pictures of him writing with this handDavid Henire is a lefty, and he has worn various watches on his right arm, something that most lefties do, as wearing watches on their left arms would be a distraction to them when they write.picture of david henrie wearing a watch on his right arm However, he plays guitar with his right hand, and when he does, he wears his watch on his left arm.YouTube clip References External links *Official website * * *David Henrie on the Muppet Wiki Category:Actors Category:Season 1 cast Category:Season 2 cast Category:Season 3 cast Category:Season 4 cast